


Black Sheep

by snryw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw
Summary: 肉体诚实精神出轨系列。轮奸预警⚠





	Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> bug很多的爽文。

“说真的，你就不能穿条规矩点的内裤吗。”  
杰拉德半勃的阴茎在他股缝间磨蹭，衣柜被撞得哐哐响。

“嗯嗯…你不就喜欢这种。”塞尔吉奥单腿跪在板凳上，前裆的痕渍又扩大几圈。  
他汗湿的裤边被巴萨人攥在手中，不时向后扯两把，布料贴着龟头绷紧。皮克还有游刃有余地把指头揉进会阴里，激得他用力向前挺腰。

“快点行么，还想他们等会进来搞群P？”  
“你就那么欠操？”  
杰拉德笑了笑，他把拉莫斯翻转朝上面向他，两手托起屁股。  
“你可夹好了sese，别过会儿被我干到腿软。”  
“你干了再说。”  
他内裤还勒在腰上，就被皮克捣入松软的内穴里。

“又不是…没被他们操过。”

塞尔吉奥想起几年前那场大败，他和伊科尔闹翻，跑进巴萨更衣室被轮了个痛快。  
吃了一肚子精液、肛口红肿外翻、射得只剩尿水的皇马后卫，跪倒在地板上被折磨得像个性奴。

“你可真恶心，没洗澡就让我吸。”  
塞尔吉奥颠簸在柜门和皮克的睾丸间，爽得直翻白眼。

“是啊，谁让你惹人厌，气急败坏铲里奥的脚踝。”  
多亏阿根廷人从不愿意掺合这档子事儿，他才能第一个插进拉莫斯的屁股里。

“我得谢谢你…给我开苞咯？”  
塞尔吉奥咬住下唇，他隐约听到些人声。  
“你竟然没被卡西上过？”加泰人失笑。  
该死的处男情节皮克，得意洋洋抬着他向浴室进发。

“nene、nene。”他神采飞扬，把涨红的脸埋进拉莫斯的前胸，那里平滑光亮，除却汗水就是咬痕。  
“别这么叫我！”  
塞维利亚人险些收不住对伊科尔的愧疚和情愫，肠道里滑腻拥挤满是皮克的侧弯大屌，两下碾在腺体上的抽插，才把他从沉痛里拉出来。

“干你的不是melón伤心了？”  
“把你操出尿的不是圣卡西难过了？”  
“跪在地上吸屌的时候队长不闻不问绝望了？”

杰拉德将他怼在墙面上恶狠狠地逼问他，手指掐弄拉莫斯花纹遍布的大腿根部。  
他们之间只有“Geri”，别提亲吻和爱语，公共场合连“sese”他都没敢叫过。

“操你妈皮克，操你的…”  
塞尔吉奥抽泣起来，快感和委屈叠加在腹部。他脑中的好友站在一旁，冷眼看他被巴萨人干射在浴室里。

“伊科尔…别生气…”他恍惚间央求道。  
塞尔吉奥甚至想打开腿让他干他。  
“我不会再吃牌了…我错了”  
他抽抽嗒嗒滑落在地面上，后穴掉出几落精液。

哪儿有什么卡西，皮克将他捞起来又从后背进入。

“看看你nene，可真是从一而终。”

拉莫斯主动撅起屁股，他被操熟了，直肠都记得皮克阴茎的纹路。

“比起卡西，显然你更离不开我。”

他被体位限制，腹部突出个浅浅的隆起。

“无论喉管还是屁股，看来你都对它投入了不少感情。”

杰拉德扣紧他胯骨干进屁眼深处。

“你只能是我一个人的婊子了，拉莫斯。”

他再一次射进他肚子里。


End file.
